Harry Potter and the Secret Death Eater
by VoldyIsMyHomeboy
Summary: A dream that I had that is a short Harry Potter story


The Untold Story of the Untold Book

Harry Potter and the Secret Death Eater (can't think of a good title)

This story is based on a dream that I had and eventually told my friends. They thought it was a brilliant story and should be another Harry Potter book. Unfortunately, I'm not sticking with the books. This is supposed to be a totally separate book from the last one: Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. This story is supposed to take place between the two books: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. This is a dream and had parts taken out of it and this story will be moving quickly. Remember! Keep an open mind and use your imagination!

Harry Potter and the Secret Death Eater

It is the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts: we open to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall beginning to feast. Before they dig in, Professor Dumbledore announces a new staff member:

"Students and Faculty, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to announce that we have a new professor here at Hogwarts. Professor Valkyrie Crow!"

-Professor Dumbledore

The students look up to the ceiling to see a large crow fly down into the middle of the Great Hall. The crow transforms into the professor, Professor Crow.

"Professor Crow's specialty is for learning the dark arts. Not against, but to learn it. The reason for this is because of the recent events that have happened and to understand and use these certain but confirmed spells when there is danger. She is also going to help you with spells that can help in every day to day activity." –Professor Dumbledore

Professor Crow was a dark looking woman with a gloomy complexion. She was tall and had huge sharp black nails that could cut a person's throat. She had a walking stick in the shape of a snake, which was made out of real snake skin. Her broad shoulders flowed out of black and grey crow feathers and a cape that was as dark as the night, flowing down her back. The cape swayed with her in every direction she moved. She had a pitch black jail jacket: one with straps going across her chest and all the way to her stomach. The straps went up and down her arms, hiding her scars and bruises. Her pants were black with buckles and straps going across her legs. The shoes that she was wearing looked like ones that prisoners of Azkaban came out with: army high kneed boots, also with straps and buckles. The one thing that everyone noticed instantly about her was her luminous eyes. Her eyes were swirling with brown, yellow, black, and red colors. Her hair was black as the color of raven's feathers and stringed in her face as she moved.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," said Professor Crow. "I hope to teach you all an ample amount of lessons and spells this year and that you will learn something from this class."

When she spoke, she spoke with a snaky foreign accent: something out of Scandinavia or other unknown territory. She seemed to have her eyes lurking around the room before returning to a normal state of position.

Throughout the year, there were reports of children being taken into the Forbidden Forest and never coming back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to investigate these series of missings. One night, Harry and Ron saw what appeared to be a boy that was hypnotized into walking in the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron were deep in the Forbidden Forest and didn't spot the boy anywhere. Suddenly, snakes started to constrict and wrap around Harry and Ron. Just as Ron and Harry were about to be squished and constricted to death, Prof. Crow arrives and saves them.

"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, for what reason were you wondering in here?" –Prof. Crow

"We saw a boy walking in here and we wanted to find out what was happening to all of the missing students." –Harry

"You just can't walk in here. There are dangerous creatures and illusions in the forest that can leave a person dead. You better come with me before Snape hears all the commotion." –Prof. Crow

As they were walking back, Harry spotted something spying in the trees. Crow kept moving them a long, but in no fear in anyway. Since that night, Crow was always looking after Harry and his friends (especially against the Malfoys).

One night, Harry was sent to Dumbledore's office and was told a story. The night before, a child was found paralyzed and suffocated, fearing Dumbledore of what he knows: he knew he had to tell Harry something secret.

"Harry, you must promise me that you will not tell anyone else of what you are about to hear. Do you promise?" –Dumbledore

"I promise." – Harry

"Good. Many years ago there was a student who stirred chaos in these halls, for killing another student. It was a Slytherin student about 16 years of age. The student that was killed was Phorus Pharone. He was found paralyzed and suffocated on the floor of his dorm. That is what happened to the student last night, paralyzed and suffocated. The student that killed Phorus Pharone was a loyal follower of Lord Voldemort and told me and others that he demanded the student to do it. Harry, my fear is that Voldemort is hiding in the Forbidden Forest and that night when you were attacked by the snakes: he was demanding someone to do it, since I was keeping close watch over, he didn't want to be spotted. He is trying every way to kill you, even by someone else's hands." – Dumbledore

"But what happened to the student that killed Phorus?" – Harry

"The student became the youngest person to ever be sent to Azkaban." – Dumbledore

"Azkaban? Did the student ever get out, what happened, where is he now?" – Harry

"The student was released at 20 since the student changed his ways. But he didn't, the student became a Death Eater. The Slytherin student is one of the many secret Death Eaters that don't like to show it, but they appear differently to others." – Prof. Dumbledore

The next night, Hermione was missing and Neville told Harry and Ron that he saw her walk into the Forbidden Forest. They wondered in the forest for Hermione, when they came upon an aura of red light. In the aura of light was Hermione who was floating off the ground, sleeping. Ron starts running to get her when he is thrown back by a force shield that surrounded her. In the corner of the trees, the two heard a dark cackling laugh, only a laugh that a villain would make. Voldemort appeared out of the trees, grinning evilly at the boys.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. It is so good to see you. In fact, I think this is the best I have ever seen you." –Voldemort

"Let Hermione Go! Or….or…." –Harry

"Or What! You'll kill me? Harry, Harry, I have friends in places you never heard of that can break you like a twig, but they can't make sure that you will be dead forever….I Harry can do that! And I can do the same to your friends!" –Voldemort

Out of the sky, a crow flew down shrieking. It landed on the ground and transformed into Professor Crow.

"Professor Crow! Help us, Voldemort has Hermione! Please help us!" –Ron

She had her back to Voldemort and grinned, and pointed her arm with her wand in her boney fingers, just about to throw a spell at Voldemort. She didn't look at him and kept her back to him. All of a sudden, she quickly moved her arm and spun around to Voldemort, but didn't stop and faced Harry and Ron and sent them flying back into the trees.

"Help me Professor Crow! Help me! What wimps, you sure have learned well Weasley, especially from your father! I bet he would have been really proud of you for what you have just done. And you Potter, the courageous, almighty POTTER, can't do anything at all, except ask for help. I thought you were invincible! Well, I guess you aren't, in fact, you are weak, just like your parents! And all you did was relying on me for everything, well I owe you." – Crow

Once again, Crow flicks her wrist and sends Harry and Ron another few feet in the air. Crow walks to Voldemort with a pleasing smile.

"It is so good to see you Valkyrie. I have missed you dearly. I'm glad you could come and enjoy this moment to destroy the boy." – Voldemort

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Voldemort." –Crow

"You and I can finally live together, with out any fear that the boy will destroy us. It will be like old times." –Voldemort

At this time Harry gets up and pulls out his wand.

"You, we trusted you…..wait, you are the Slytherin student that killed Phorus. You were sent to Azkaban and you joined the Death Eaters. You're the secret Death Eater! You killed all those students!" – Harry

"It is amazing Harry, you were able to put that all together. Very good." –Crow

"Why does he like you more than the other Death Eaters?" –Harry

"That's because she was my fiancé, Harry. She was loyal and trustworthy, the only one of those fools that came back for me!" – Voldemort

….To be continued (If I have another dream)

Well, that is how my dream ended. I hope to get more ideas to add on to the story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
